User blog:Ezekielfan22/Ryan Kessler (Crossing Jordan)
'Ryan Kessler '(Alicia Coppola) was the main villainess of "Road Kill", episode 5.07 of Crossing Jordan (airdate November 27, 2005). History Ryan Kessler was the infamous "Mass Pike Killer", killing a total of five men in 1998, slitting their throats and cutting out their tongues as a signature before leaving their bodies in the forest near the Mass Pike (the latter detail earning her her nickname). It was later revealed that all of Ryan's victims were (as she perceived them) married men who flirted with her at bars. She was eventually caught and apprehended and was sentenced to four consecutive life sentences in prison. Events In the beginning of the episode, a man was found dead in the Mass Pike forest, killed in the same fashion as Ryan and placed in the same place as her first victim. When it was discovered that he had been drugged with fentanyl (another tactic of Ryan's that wasn't released to the press), it was believed that Ryan had an accomplice copying her crime spree and detective Woody Hoyt went to interrogate her along with medical examiner Jordan Cavanaugh. When Ryan learned about someone copying her murders, Ryan expressed little surprise and denied the allegation that she was orchestrating the killings, citing how she had no unmonitored contact with the general public. But eventually, Ryan agreed to help the pair catch the killer in the act by taking them to the sites where she dumped her victims--in exchange for a deal. Ryan also revealed that she had actually killed nine people rather than five, meaning there were four dump sites the police hadn't investigated yet. As Ryan was negotiating her deal of a prison exchange, the conniving villainess (correctly) deduced that Jordan and Woody were previously romantically involved. After her sixth victim was found, Ryan claimed that she would further help the investigation if Woody took her with him to her remaining dump sites--with her most surprising demand that Jordan be her handler. As she was taken from the prison, Ryan saw Jordan kissing her boyfriend, journalist J.D. Pollack, and used the sight to further unnerve Woody. During the drive, the evil Ryan further tormented Woody and Jordan and argued that her murder victims deserved to die for being unfaithful to their wives. After reaching the dump site and seeing that they had beaten the copycat there, Ryan and Jordan were set up in a hotel room together for the night. During that time, Ryan revealed how her mother had committed suicide when she was fifteen, having found out that her father was a serial adulterer. She also argued that Jordan was a lot like her, something Jordan vehemently denied. That night, after having a nightmare where Ryan threatened her with a knife, Jordan awoke to find a bloody knife stuck into the bedside table, revealing that the killer had been in the room. Believing Ryan had left a clue for the copycat, Woody ordered her to reveal the location of her eighth dumpsite, which she eventually did. During the drive, Jordan revealed how Ryan had begun using the paralyzing drug pancuronium in her later killings and accused her of doing so out of sadism, which she denied. As a result, Ryan intentionally gave wrong directions to the eighth dumpsite out of spite. Reveal & Death The copycat killer was eventually revealed as quality inspector Martin Cooper, one of Ryan's many twisted admirers. It was also revealed that Ryan was communicating with him through letters, using vodka (as a nod to her father's work as a liquor salesman) to write secret messages instructing him in his copycat spree. When Ryan was brought to the eighth dumpsite, where a wounded but still alive victim was found, Martin arrived and helped Ryan escape, killing two officers in the process. After discovering the pattern to their killings, Jordan and her team rushed to the site to find Martin dead, having had his throat cut by Ryan. in the episode's climax, Jordan returned to her apartment that night--and was surprised to find Ryan waiting for her, armed with a pistol. Ryan expressed tearful regret for killing Martin, stating that while he hadn't hurt her like the other men in her life, she still felt compelled to kill him. It was then that Ryan revealed that she wanted Jordan to kill her, proclaiming that she was a monster who wouldn't stop killing and that Jordan understood her. When Jordan resisted, Ryan revealed that J.D. had come by to see her and opened a nearby curtain to show she had knocked him out and tied him to a chair. The twisted killer then produced another gun and woke J.D. up before giving Jordan an ultimatum: either she killed her or she'd kill J.D. Eventually, Jordan went through with Ryan's demand to save J.D., shooting Ryan to death as J.D. pushed himself out of the way. Trivia * Alicia Coppola previously appeared on CSI ''as the evil Dr. Susan Hillridge, and on ''Two and a Half Men as vengeful villainess Dr. Michelle Talmadge. * Alicia Coppola later appeared on ''Castle ''as the evil Amber Patinelli. Quotes * "I'd be sitting in a bar, minding my own business, when one of them would eventually saddle up next to me, offer to buy me a drink, with their wedding ring in plain sight. Made me sick. (Jordan: "And for that, they deserved to die?") I did the world a favor." (Ryan's justification for her murder spree) * "You know, for seven long years, I have dreamt of being free. Planning the perfect escape, starting a new life somewhere. But I can't; Martin proved it to me." (Ryan confessing to killing Martin) Gallery Ryan Kessler reveal.png|Ryan's villainous reveal Ryan Kessler gun.png|Ryan, armed with a pistol after breaking into Jordan's apartment Ryan Kessler.png|Ryan proclaiming guilt for Martin's death Ryan Kessler JD hostage.png|Ryan with her hostage, J.D. Pollack Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Severed Jugular Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Pistol Category:Prison Uniform Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased